Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars)
Anakin Skywalker is the anchor of part of the Star Wars loops (Specifically the era between Episode 1 and Episode 3), the father of fellow anchor Luke Skywalker (Episode 4 and beyond) and Jedi Knight/Sith Lord/ Recovering Sith Lord. Description Anakin is a tall, well built Jedi Knight with dark brown hair and blue eyes that turn gold when in a Sith Lord mood. He has a notable scar on his face and uses a blue light saber. When looping during his son's branch, he generally appears as Darth Vader, where he is trapped in a dark rebreather suit with a cape and a red light saber. History The Star Wars branch began looping sometime after the original seven universes began looping, sometime after Episode 6 for Anakin, who became a anchor alongside Revan and Luke Skywalker. Over the course of the loops, Anakin seeks to redeem himself from his stint as Darth Vader, both in the baseline and during a brief period of loop history, though his dark habits continue to haunt him. Among what haunts him is the knoweldge that he can, very easily, fall into Sakura Syndrome just as his apprentice had for a lengthy period of time. Just before the Crash, Anakin found out the Son was loop aware and only managed to stop him from killing Ahsoka due to a non looping Barriss, who he forgave for her role in Ahsoka's baseline departure from the Jedi as she died. At one point as Vader, he aided Federation Forces in the Imperial-Federation war after the destruction of Planet Vulcan as a pre-awake Vader. During the Ultimate Decepticon Loop, Anakin was the first looper to encounter Megatron during the battle of Geonosis. Escaping the ensuing slaughter with R2, 3PO and Padme, he managed to get them to the Star Trek Universe, where they were captured by the Department of Temporal Affairs. They were eventually freed by the Enterprise crew, who were then warned of the looming threat. Abilities Force Powers: Anakin's impressive Base Line abilities in the Force have only grown since the loops began, granting him powerful telepathy, reflexes and future sense Swordsman: Vader is a skilled swordsman, able to fight with the best in the loops, including Kirito, Eragon Shadeslayer and Satsuki Kiryuin. Magic: Having spent loops in Hogwarts, Anakin is proficient in Hogwarts branch magic. He is able to apparate with R2, 3PO and Padme in tow to escape an attack by Megatron or to travel to various planets and create port keys able to cross several galaxies, though this exhausts him. Chakra: Anakin has spent loops in the Naruto verse, and learned the Rasengan among other skills Subspace Pocket: Like all Loopers, Anakin possesses a Subspace Pocket. As a long time looper, Anakin's subspace pocket is enormous, at least large enough to store a Evangelion. He later is shown to obtain the first edition of the guide to multiversal variants from Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki Pilot: Originating from his skills as a pilot in the baseline, Anakin has expanded his abilities as a pilot with other vessels, such as Evangelions, Gunmen and Gundams. Mechanic: Anakin is shown to have sufficient skills at mechanics, having worked on his Evangelion Mark 3 to improve it with ability to tap into Spiral Power as well with Gundam technology. Soul Reaper Powers: During his loops in the Bleach universe, Anakin became proficient with a Zanpakto, to the point he is able to use Bankai. The use of Bankai puts Anakin in a medium state between his Anakin Form and Vader Form and grants him two blades. His Shikai's exact effect is unknown, but it was the thing Anakin used during his battle with The Son to end the battle. Duel Skills; Anakin has spent at least two loops in the Yu-Gi-Oh verse. During the first one, Vader obtained several Number cards based on counterparts to his world, such as Jedi Knight Pax Galaxia, Sith-hitS and Savage Glacier. In a later loop, he gained a Duel Runner based on a Tie Fighter, and enough skills in the field to be invited to duel Champion Jack Atlas, suggesting skills in the field Haki: Due to looping as a Marine Admiral in the One Piece World, Anakin is able to use Haki, such as Busoshoku Haki to defend himself. Rokushiki: Vader has mastered several of the great powers used by the One Piece foes in CP9, such as air rebounding Geppo, air splitting Rankyaku kick and body hardening Tekkai. Political Sauvyness: Anakin apparently has looped several times as a Galactic Senator, suggesting he has some knowledge of Galactic Politics. On the other hand, considering the Galactic Senate at the time, this may not be the case. Relationships Obi-Wan Kenobi : Anakin's former Jedi Master, fellow looper and the person who cuts his limbs off in Episode 3. Due to Anakins' redemption and their history of looping, their relation has returned to a stable one. However, they are prone to getting into disagreements. R2-D2 and C-3PO: Anakin's robot companions. Similar to Obi-Wan, their relationship has been repaired over the course of the loops. Padme Amidala: Anakin's non looping wife, who he cares about deeply and deeply regrets his actions in the baseline. Anakin is said to also be unable to fight his wife in the case of a loop creating an evil version of her. Han Solo: Anakin does not like his son in law, often commenting his desire to terrify, harass and kill him. Leia Organa: Anakin and his daughter still do not see eye to eye. Anakin's actions in the baseline and his hatred for her boyfriend/husband Han are the main cause of this. Luke Skywalker: Unlike his daughter, Luke actually has forgiven Anakin and the two get along rather well Shmi Skywalker: Just like the baseline, Anakin deeply cares about his mother. Discovering her soul trapped in an Evangelion Unit during a loop in Shinji's world caused Anakin to destroy Nerve in retribution. Like Padme, Anakin will not fight a sith version of her. Ahsoka Tano : Anakin's Padawan, despite having a rough start to the loops, generally gets along well wtih Anakin. Often she is closer to him than his own daughter. Barriss Offee: Due to her role in Ahsoka's initial leaving of the Jedi Order and him, Anakin despised Barriss and often had her killed while looping. However, after encountering a Barriss who was not a traitor, who later gave her life to protect Ahsoka from the Son and allow him a chance to defeat him, Anakin forgave Barriss. This caused him to treat later Barriss's he encountered more kindly, and caused Barriss to begin looping. Blues Light: Anakin appears to get along with the lost Light sibling. Spock: Spock and Anakin do not get along due to Anakin's lack of logic and a non looping Vader's connection to the destruction of Planet Vulcan prior to waking up in the Imperial-Federation War. This is mostly on Spock's side though, and Spock was willing to spring Anakin from Temporal Affairs custody on Krik's orders. Haruhi Suzumiya: Anakin is, quite understandably, terrified of Haruhi, who apparently finds him 'interesting' for being a time traveling alien esper Jiraiya: Due to Jiraiya writing an Icha Icha book involving fictional versions of Padme, Leia and Ahsoka, Anakin currently wants to kill Jiraiya. The Joestars: Anakin seems to dislike the Joestar Loopers, having taken some level of satisfaction from punching Johnny Joestar and having them all thrown into Impel Down in a One Piece fused loop. Fluttershy: For some reason, Anakin is terrified of 'Fluttershy the stare master' Pinkie Pie: Anakin finds Pinkie Pie to be...amusing. Deadpool: While not a looper, Anakin disliked Deadpool. He will throw him into a dark hole whenever he has a chance. Loopers in General: Anakin appears to be generally liked by a majority of loopers, mostly due to his tendency to loop during his period as a hero, instead of a villain. However, some, such as Harry Potter , do admit he is 'A mama's boy with serious issues', while Johnny Joestar believes him to be crazy. Anakin is willing to play villain in Loops if it would help loopers stay entertained. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Faraway Galaxy Category:Reformed Villain